ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Alien Valky
are a proud alien race from the planet Valky. Several have appeared as either skilled hunters or skilled combatants, all seeking to make their name known. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 1.8 - 49 Meters *Weight: 100 Kg - 22,000 tons *Origin: Planet Valky History Ultraman Taro An alien fisherman from outer space, Alien Valkie came to Earth to hunt a gigantic aquatic monster Samekujira to make his name known throughout the universe. Arriving on Earth in the middle of a fight between Ultraman Taro and Samekujira, Alien Valkie saw Taro as a threat to his prize and attacked the Ultra as well. Taro was able to handle both the alien and Samekujira, and eventually he destroyed Samekujira with the Storium Ray while Alien Valkie fled for his safety. Afterwards, Ultraman Taro returned the Ultra Badge to Ultra Mother and Kotaro was left with his humanity so he could live a normal life once again. Unfortunately, Alien Valkie had unfinished buisness to settle with Taro and he returned and confronted Kotaro, intent on killing Ultraman Taro's former human host for the destruction of his prize and goal. Using his brains and quick wits, Kotaro lured Alien Valkie into an oil refinery where he used his gun to blow it up, setting the crazed alien fisherman aflame and killing him. However with Valkie's arrival, it started the new age of aliens. Trivia *Valkie is the Japanese corruption of Valkyrie. *Valkie's suit was originally ment to be a test suit for Ultraman Leo, hence the color timer. Babalou also shares this role. *His appearence in Ultraman Taro is referenced by himself in New Ultraman Retsuden Episode 8 Ultraman Mebius Alien Valkie reappeared in episode 16 of the series Ultraman Mebius. An Alien Valkie was the next alien to confront the alien Swordsman known as Zamusha, after the latter killed two Alien Magmas on a meteor that was heading for Earth. Wanting to make his name known throughout the universe, Alien Valkie fought with Zamusha on Earth, but after a short battle he too was killed by Zamusha. He was in pursuit of Ultraman Hikari before his death. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie Alien Valkie reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie as one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. He teamed up with Mukadender, Frogos, Gromite, Angross, Lunatyx, Jashrin, Roberuga Jr, Kelbeam, and Birdon to take on Ultraman Mebius. When Mebius and Gomora fired their beams, Alien Valkie survived by running away from it, causing two other monsters to die. Valky was called back along with the surviving monsters to watch Reyonix Burst Gomora fight the Ultras and was then sent back out to fight Ultraman Zero. He was eventually the first one of the last six monsters killed by Ultraman Zero's Zero Slugger Attack followed by Fire Golza, Alien Guts, King Joe Black, Zetton, and Tyrant. Trivia *Alien Valkie is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's Neck in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. Ultraman Ginga "Unbelievable" —Alien Valkie after seeing Ultraman Ginga defeat Thunder Darambia Alien Valkie was one of the participants of the Dark Spark War. The owner of the Darkness Spark, used it to transform all of the Ultramen, monsters and aliens into figures known as Spark Dolls some of which fell to Earth. The owner of the Dark Spark revived him to serve as his emissary. He was return to his physical form and appears as a servant of the being that turned the other monsters and Ultras into Spark Dolls. His mission is to go around and hand out Spark Dolls and Dark Dummy Sparks to evil minded individuals and cause chaos. His first targets were a pair of deviants illegally dumping trash in the mountains. They became his first victims using the powers bestowed on them to bring about a Dark Dummy Spark on of their hands, the two were turned into Thunder Darambia and began to rampage under the influence of darkness. Valkie watched as Hikaru battle the new monster as Ultraman Ginga and noted his success and the appearance of the Ginga Spark. From then on he targets more corrupted individuals and in episode 6 he finally ambushes Hikaru's friends (with a pic, a hard helmet, and a handkerchief) and with the help of Dark Tiga grows to giant size to fight Ultraman Ginga. The fight seemed to be in their favor until Tomoyo discovers the new Gun Pad and Jean-Nine and him and the Ultra work together to fight the two and Alien Valkie is finished of by the Ginga Shot and turns both him and Dark Tiga back into Spark Dolls. Ending the aliens terror. In Episode 11, it is likely that Valky returned to space in his original form after Ultraman Ginga defeated Dark Lugiel. Trivia *In this series, Alien Valkie had a habit of saying English words, he said them rather fluently. *The Alien Valkie suit from Ultraman Mebius is used in this series(only with redder eyes instead of orange eyes) *In episode 7, Valky along with many other kaiju and seijin are seen cheering on Ultraman Ginga as he fights Dark Galberos. Shin Ultraman Retsuden "AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" -Alien Valky watching Doragoris fight Muruchi II The episode starts of where the last Ultraman Ginga ended with Valky becoming a Spark Doll and Hikaru finding him and flicking him in the head and him responding to it in a complant. He then becoms the host of the episode and showcases all the monsters who where Spark Dolls including Dark Tiga. He even goes to show his original apperance and the shows how they were defeated. In the end Hikaru flicks him once again (in his eye) and comedically starts to yell at him and Hikaru (he had to put him up to his ear at one point to hear him shouting) and ending of the episode there. *Alien Valky does say some things in to the reaction of some of the monsters, like him acting as a ghoul for Kemur-Jin and saying te-he at the begiging of Doragoris fight, and during that fight with the choju and Muruchi II screams with his eyes close as Muruchi II gets his jaw torn of (never shown but, it was to show that it was to violent for kids to see but, shows his arm get ripped of though). *At the end of the episode while Hikaru starts to talk if you listen closly you can still hear him yelling at him. Other Media Ultraman Galaxy Alien Valky reappeared in the new puzzle role-playing game for mobile devices, Ultraman Galaxy as a VC (Very Common) card that you can unlock him in one of the levels in the game with a very high chance of getting Alien Valky. Toy Release Infomation Alien Valky was released in 2013 as part of the Ultra Monster 500 series. He stands at 5in tall and is #33 in the series. He has a very accurate look to his apperance and has 2 points of articulation. mQmjlSfOKwfWxAnYGt9NV2Q.jpg|Alien Valky Spark Doll Powers and Weapons *Size Change: Alien Valky can alter his size between a human and a giant at any time. *Teleportation: Alien Valky can teleport anywhere he pleases *Energy Blasts: Alien Valky can fire a rapid succession of light blue blasts from the tiny gem on his forehead. *Spiked Hook: Alien Valky carries around a bladed hook as a weapon. It's assumed this is his fishing rod. Gallery Valky-0.jpg Alien Valky in taro.png Valky-1.jpg Alien Valky III.png Valky-2.jpg Valky-3.jpg Valky-4.jpg Valky-5.jpg Alien Valkyie first summoned by Alien Empera.jpg|Alien Valky first summoned by Darker Gale Alien-Valky-Spark-Dolls.jpg|Alien Valky and the Spark Dolls Valky-6.jpg Valky-7.jpg vlcsnap-2013-08-25-15h20m45s29.png|Alien Valky's Spark Doll Alien-Magma-Valkie.jpg Alien Valky Ginga.png alien_valky__ginga__by_zer0stylinx-d6hmd4w.jpg Alien Valky II.png Valky-8.jpg Alien Valky I.png Category:Ultraman Taro Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Ultra Zone Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga Kaiju Category:Seijin Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Neck Category:Final Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga Characters Category:Ultraman Taro Characters